Nadejdzie taki dzień
by akumaNakago
Summary: W czasie pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem spokojny domek pewnej rodziny odwiedzają nieoczekiwani goście. Co wyniknie z tej wizyty?


**----------------------------------------**

Nadejdzie taki dzień

**----------------------------------------**

* * *

Poranek będzie wyjątkowo zimny.

Bladym świtem zasiądziecie przy kuchennym stole, grzejąc się w cieple kominka. Jedno z was będzie musiało wcześnie wyjść do ministerstwa, drugie postanowi towarzyszyć mu przy śniadaniu. Tak rzadko się będziecie wtedy widywać, ciągle tylko praca i praca. Maluchy prawie wcale nie będą spotykać ojca: będzie wracać, kiedy już zasną, i wychodzić, zanim wstaną. Nie będzie wam odpowiadać takie życie, ale będziecie rozumieć, że okoliczności... Wiadomo: wojna. Oficjalnie nie staniecie po żadnej ze stron, uznacie, że dzieci są za małe, żebyście się w to mieszali. Ale wiernie będziecie kibicować Zakonowi - tam będą należeć wasi przyjaciele. I rodzina.

Pukanie do drzwi rozlegnie się niespodziewanie. Molly nerwowo podskoczy na krześle, Artur sięgnie po różdżkę i głową wskaże drzwi. Podejdziecie z dwóch stron, jedno z was cicho wymówi hasło. W głosach osób, które odpowiedzą odzewem, usłyszycie nieopanowany śmiech. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, zastanowiłoby was, jak można być pijanym o tak nieprzyzwoicie wczesnej porze. Ale tych dwóch znacie aż za dobrze: zawsze ich wszystko bawi. Otworzycie drzwi i wpuścicie ich, a Molly będzie im czynić wyrzuty - cicho, jak najciszej, żeby nie obudzić synków. Goście żartobliwie zasłonią się przed gradem słów, a kiedy burza przeminie wyjaśnią, że chcieli was zobaczyć. Was i małych siostrzeńców, których tak dawno nie odwiedzali.

Ledwie przebrzmią ich słowa, a już w objęciach Fabiana znajdzie się Fred, Gideon zaś zostanie obarczony ciężarem George'a. Roześmiani chłopcy, wciąż w nocnych koszulkach, będą ciągnąć wujów za brody, wyhodowane specjalnie w tym celu. Jeden problem z głowy: wasze dzieci nie będą charłakami. Nawet bliźniacy, najmłodsi, w bardzo wczesnym wieku udowodnią swoją magiczność. Ot, choćby aportując się intuicyjnie na ręce chrzestnych ojców, by otrzymać zasłużone porcje łaskotek. Gromki rechot dorosłych zmiesza się z piskliwym chichotem malców, trzęsąc domem w posadach. Półtoraroczni bracia nie będą mówić jeszcze zbyt wiele, ale śmiech będzie im towarzyszył niemal od dnia narodzin. Będziecie się trochę obawiać, co wyrośnie z pary psotników, tak niepodobnych do starszych synów.

Ciche kroki na schodach nikogo nie zaskoczą: trudno, by pozostałe dzieci spały w podobnym hałasie. Charlie zeskoczy z ostatniego stopnia i podbiegnie do gości, by się z nimi przywitać. Za nim powoli zejdzie Bill, prowadząc onieśmielonego Percy'ego za rękę. Trzylatek nie będzie przepadał za entuzjastycznym okazywaniem uczuć, często będzie się ich wręcz bał. Najstarszy lekko popchnie go w kierunku ojca, samemu podchodząc do matki. Poda jej dwa identyczne komplety małych ubranek, podczas gdy Percy schowa się za nogą Artura, a Charlie będzie się kołysał na uniesionych rękach Fabiana i Gideona, którzy w tym czasie będą łaskotać mackami zaczarowanych bród rozochoconych Freda i George'a. Istne pandemonium.

Molly uśmiechem podziękuje Billowi za przyniesienie ciuszków dla bliźniaków i dopilnowanie, by reszta chłopców zeszła do kuchni ciepło ubrana. Na niego zawsze będziecie mogli liczyć. Nawet kiedy nie będzie z wami mieszkał. Tego dnia pomoże wam namówić najmłodsze pociechy do opuszczenia objęć wujów i zapewni tych ostatnich, że rozstanie wkrótce dobiegnie końca. Zajmie ich rozmową, podczas gdy wy postaracie się ubrać szalejące urwisy. Dzieci będą się wyrywać do ojców chrzestnych, którzy będą patrzeć na nie z tęsknotą, tylko część uwagi poświęcając huśtającemu się wciąż na ich rękach Charliemu. Odzyskawszy małe skarby Gideon i Fabian impulsywnie podrzucą malców jak najwyżej. George spojrzy na Freda, Fred na George'a...; potem obaj zerkną na wujów i roześmieją się łobuzersko, zawisając pod sufitem. Potrwa, zanim bliźniaki trafią z powrotem w objęcia zaniepokojonych opiekunów. W tym czasie Molly przygotuje śniadanie dla dodatkowych siedmiu osób, dogadując swoim braciom, starającym się ściągnąć chrześniaków na ziemię. Artur, śmiejąc się z ich nieporadnych prób, zasiądzie za stołem, wciąż wystraszonego Percy'ego biorąc na kolana. Lekko uśmiechnięty Bill rozłoży talerze i sztućce, a Charlie zawzięcie będzie kibicował na przemian wujom i bliźniakom, nadając raz jednym, raz drugim nazwy ulubionych drużyn quidditcha. Zabawa skończy się w jednej chwili, kiedy Molly poda posiłek, mierząc szalejące towarzystwo surowym spojrzeniem. Wszyscy panowie, co do jednego, grzecznie przycupną na krzesłach. Dyskusja przy stole zacznie krążyć wokół podejrzanej kontroli najmłodszych obecnych nad ich zdolnościami. Określenie "magia intuicyjna" trochę nie będzie tu pasowało...

Ktoś przypadkiem zerknie przez okno. I krzyknie. Nie z zaskoczenia, lecz z przerażenia. Spojrzawszy w to samo miejsce, wszyscy poderwiecie się z siedzeń. Fabian i Gideon podadzą wam bliźniaków, po czym wyjmą różdżki. Przytulicie struchlałych starszych synów. Percy się rozpłacze.

Do domu, powoli, jakby nieuchronnie, zbliżać się będą trzy postaci. Odziane w czarne szaty, z trupimi maskami na twarzach, nie pozostawią wątpliwości co do swoich zamiarów. Ich spokój porazi was najbardziej. Spokój oraz nieubłaganie. Zamrzecie.

Gideon i Fabian podkradną się do okna, staną po jego obu stronach, kryjąc się za framugą. Nieodrywając wzroku od sytuacji na zewnątrz opanowanymi głosami wydadzą wam polecenia. Usłuchacie, bo zrozumiecie, że wiedzą, co mówią. Już nie będą tymi zwariowanymi "dużymi dziećmi" sprzed chwili - staną się kompetentnymi taktykami, wiarygodnymi i zasługującymi na zaufanie. Bez zwłoki podejdziecie do kominka. Wyślecie do dziadków najpierw Charliego, potem Billa z Percym. Molly odwróci się w stronę swych braci, nie będzie chciała ich zostawić. Pokręcą głowami i jednocześnie sięgną do klamki. Uśmiechną się do dzieci, które dostały po nich drugie imiona. Uśmiechną się do ich rodziców. Ramię w ramię wyjdą przed dom.

Artur poda Molly proszek Fiuu, przekonując ją, by uciekała. Potem rzuci przez ramię spojrzenie pełne żalu i podąży za żoną. Z bezpiecznego miejsca wyślecie wiadomość do Zakonu. Pozostanie wam tylko nadzieja.

U starszych państwa Weasleyów spędzicie kilka godzin. Długich, wypełnionych niepewnością. Prawie niemych. Wlokących się ślimaczo. Będących jednym wielkim wyczekiwaniem.

Później pojawi się Albus Dumbledore, odwieczny dyrektor Hogwartu, przywódca Zakonu Feniksa. Zwierzchnik Fabiana i Gideona. Nie będzie musiał nic mówić, wyraz jego twarzy powie wam wszystko, co potrzeba. Molly zacznie szlochać. Artur zagryzie wargi i nie będzie się wstydził łez. Bill postara się opanować, ale mu się nie uda. Zaraz po nim rozpłacze się Charlie, a Percy zacznie chlipać jeszcze głośniej, niż do tej pory. Bliźniaki będą kręciły głowami, przyglądając się starszym i niczego nie rozumiejąc. Poklepią rodziców po policzkach, spróbują się roześmiać. Dopiero kiedy ich starania spowodują jeszcze większą rozpacz dorosłych, najmłodsi unisono dołączą swój lament.

Dumbledore poczeka.

Gdy pozwolicie dojść mu do głosu, opowie wam, jak dzielnie Gideon i Fabian bronili dostępu do waszego domu. Jak długo walczyli z pięcioma przeciwnikami. Artur słabo sprostuje, że Śmierciożerców było trzech. Profesor pokręci głową i stwierdzi, że inni członkowie Zakonu, kiedy tam dotarli, zobaczyli pięć postaci, usłyszeli pięć trzasków aportacji. Prawdopodobnie pierwsza trójka, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z braćmi, wezwie posiłki. Z taką przewagą uda im się pokonać Prewettów, zanim nadejdzie pomoc. Ale nie zdążą już oznaczyć domu symbolem Voldemorta. Marna to pociecha.

Do późnego wieczora będziecie siedzieć w przytulnej kuchni rodziców Artura, kołysząc synów i płacząc. Odwiedzi was wiele miłych osób, chwalących bohaterstwo braci Molly, wyrażających współczucie. Wyczerpane dzieci zasną: starsze na krzesłach, bliźniaki w waszych ramionach. Obejmiecie się i tak doczekacie świtu. Kolejnego nieprzyzwoicie wczesnego poranka, którym jednak nie nawiedzą was weseli goście.

Nadejdzie taki dzień. Ale to jeszcze nie dzisiaj.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz - na razie (?) jedyny ;-) - który pojawił się pod tym tekstem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Anula93**__ Prawdę mówiąc, fanfik ten powstał z jednego tylko powodu: miałam akurat ochotę napisać opowiadanko z narratorem, którego jeszcze nigdy nie wykorzystywałam. Czasy powstania tego tekstu to u mnie okres eksperymentowania z narracją. Zresztą był to w ogóle czas, w którym zaczynałam pisać i pisałam sporo, w dodatku próbując różnych różności, "gryząc" swoje pomysły z rozmaitych stron. "Nadejdzie taki dzień" jest pierwszym - i na razie jedynym - opowiadaniem, które napisałam w czasie przyszłym i drugiej osobie liczby mnogiej. Z kolei pomysł na fabułę, albo może raczej scenę, bo jak nazwać coś tak krótkiego fabułą, wywodzi się z mojego pierwszego fanfika pojedynkowego, "Ojczyzno miła ma...". Gdy zastanawiałam się nad treścią tekstu pojedynkowego, zamierzałam w nim opisać również śmierć paru pierwotnych członków Zakonu Feniksa - tych, o których Moody opowiadał Harry'emu. Miała więc być wspomniana śmierć Dorcas Meadows oraz właśnie braci Prewett. Niestety pojedynek, jak ogromna większość moich pojedynków, pisany był na ostatnią chwilę i w rezultacie nie zawarło się w nim to wszystko, co w nim pierwotnie być miało. "Nadejdzie taki dzień" miał być, że tak powiem, kompatybilny z "Ojczyzno miła ma..." - i będzie, mam nadzieję, bo zamierzam dopisać ciąg dalszy, drugą część do "Ojczyzno miła ma...". Tak więc po części masz rację: ten tekst pod pewnymi względami jest niepełny - brakuje mu "drugiej strony medalu". Jednakowoż równocześnie jest to, moim zdaniem, tekst o chwytaniu dnia, korzystaniu z chwili, ponieważ nigdy nie wiadomo, co się za moment wydarzy i czy przykładowa niewinna wizyta u siostry nie zakończy się tragicznie. Jest to wojenna scenka, mająca dawać złudzenie pogodnej, lecz jednocześnie podszyta niepokojem, niby radosna, ale w jakiś sposób od początku wieszcząca nieszczęście. Cóż jeszcze mogę napisać... Może polecę Ci lekturę komentarzy na Forum Mirriel pod tą miniaturką - tam Czytelnicy ładnie pokazali, jak lekturę tego tekstu odczuli._


End file.
